Synoid Simulor
The Synoid Simulor is a Cephalon Suda-specific version of the , which launches orbs of gravitational force. These orbs can be manipulated to produce either explosions or implosions. Featuring improved stats, the Synoid Simulor also features an innate Entropy effect. Acquisition *The Synoid Simulor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Simulor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 12 to acquire the Synoid Simulor, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. **Stacking orbs deals per stack damage of 20 , increasing to 50 as additional stacks are added. ***Each time an orb is combined it staggers enemies away from the blast zone and deals area of effect damage to them. *Orbs can be manually detonated to inflict an 8-meter area of effect with a guaranteed proc, dealing 75 damage at base and 300 at a full stack. **Explosions do not inflict self-damage. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Pinpoint accuracy. *Innate Entropy effect. *Innate , , and polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Relatively short firing range of 12 meters. *Direct impacts with the orbs to the enemies deal no damage, and must be merged at least once to deal any damage. **Combining beyond 4''' orbs causes no further increase to detonation damage. *Multishot '''cannot '''grant the weapon more chances for Status Effect procs, due to the Multishot orb(s) being pre-merged together with the main orb. *Extremely ammo inefficient; requires just 5 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Additionally, Synoid Simulor can stack 4 orbs while Simulor can only stack 3, resulting in 300 damage at maximum stacks compared to Simulor's 225. Notes *The Synoid Simulor fires small orbs of energy that will harmlessly bounce off enemies, allies, and environmental objects before floating to a stop mid-air. These floating orbs can be fired at each other, causing them to merge into a single larger orb. Each orb has a short pull radius that will attract any passing orbs to facilitate growth. **Without obstructions or other orbs, the orbs will travel relatively short distance before floating. ***Energy orb travel distance is affected by abilities that influence projectile flight speed, such as 's augment. Faster projectile flight speed will result in a longer travel distance before stopping. **The act of merging orbs will cause them to explosively deal damage with a chance to crit and/or proc, as well as staggering enemies away from the blast zone. *** will create duplicate orbs, however due to the Synoid Simulor's perfect accuracy the second orb will already be merged with the original orb and will '''not create an instant explosion on firing. **Each added orb stack (up to 4) will also increase the orb's pull radius, allowing the larger orbs to pull other orbs from farther away. *After stacking 4 orbs together, a gravity singularity will be created that will deal damage-over-time to enemies that pass through its area-of-effect. It will also pull any pickups and corpses toward it. **The singularity will block any enemy fire that crosses through its center. However, this has no effect on its damage or duration. **The damage-over-time ticks cannot '''produce Status effects or Critical hits. *Pressing the secondary fire button (default ) will detonate any active orbs and singularities, causing them explode and forcibly apply an proc to enemies in range. Any orbs that expire will also explode in the same fashion. **The status proc is independent, and is not affected by any other elements added to the weapon. **Any orbs merging into the same stack after the first 4 orbs will '''not cause any additional damage when the secondary explosion is triggered. *Each orb or singularity will float in mid-air for 8''' seconds. Stacking orbs will reset the timer on the recipient orb, thus the duration of the orbs can be extended up to a total of 3 times. Orbs will only disappear if their timer expires, or if they are manually detonated using secondary fire. **The duration of the singularities (4 stacks) '''cannot be extended. *Punch Through mods make the orbs penetrate through enemies and objects within their listed depth. If the object is thicker than the punch through's depth, the orbs will simply bounce off the object on contact. *Oddly, the Synoid Simulor's projectiles will detonate on impact with an Infested Tumor or Grineer Blunt. Tips *Increasing projectile travel distance using can be used to shoot orbs further out, allowing singularities to be set up at longer distances. This may be counterproductive however, as it causes singularities to become increasingly less controllable, potentially overshooting their intended targets or bouncing out of reach. Depending on how the Synoid Simulor is intended to be used, consider using to adjust Jet Stream's projectile flight speed bonus to a manageable level. *Utilizing gravitational singularities (4 stacks and not going over), will deal more damage overall than detonating individual orbs. *Detonating orbs manually can be used for crowd control, as their guaranteed status can stun enemies even if they don't deal enough damage to kill them. *Adding Multishot above 100% is unadvised, unless 300% Multishot can be reached. This is because having anywhere between 100-200% Multishot, will still require that 2 shots be fired in order to gain 4 stacks and form a singularity. This wastes the additional 3rd pre-merged orb generated from the Multishot, unless the orbs are detonated individually after every shot '''without '''merging into a singularity. *When used in tandem with , projectiles fired by holograms can combine with each other and the original projectile from . When the ability is fully ranked, three projectiles are fired at once and, provided that they do not bounce off of obstacles, they will often immediately combine to form a singularity and deal the merge damage several times. **Attempting to create a second singularity this way usually results in the destruction of the first. **Any projectiles that were fired by a hologram will explode when the hologram expires. *Orbs will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark, Rampart, Tornado. Trivia *Being a weapon created by Cephalons, the Synoid Simulor has a similar design aesthetic to the , with both being research devices that also double as weapons. *The Synoid version replaces the holographic orb formed in its center with the Cephalon Suda emblem. * The word 'Synoid' is likely a corruption of the word 'synod', which is an assembly of the clergy under a church, a reference to the word 'synapse', a biological term defining the gap between two neurons, or a shortening of 'sinusoid', an important concept in mathematics and science referring to a shape like a sine-wave. Bugs Media SudaSimulorCodex.png|Synoid Simulor in Codex. WARFRAME - Simulor Mirage Reborn WARFRAME - Synoid Simulor Builds and Synergies Lets Max (Warframe) E84 - Synoid Simulor Warframe Syndicates Synoid Simulor, The Balls are Back! - 4 Forma thequickdraw SYNOID SIMULOR - Portable Vauban 3 forma - Update 17.11 Warframe Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Simulor: 1->1.1 *Simulor series changes: **Changed from semi-auto to automatic. **Added a small amount of recoil for feedback when firing. **Now has proper accuracy stats so mods will effect it. **Firestorm and Terminal Velocity ﻿Mods can now be equipped. **Reduced Aim Zoom from 2.23 to 1.6x. **Damage-over-time damage is now affected by damage mods. **Updated the overall FX. *Synoid Simulor **Fire Rate increased from 2.67 to 3.33. **Ammo capacity increased from 75 to 96. **Clip size increased from 15 to 16. **Critical Chance increased from 5% to 14%.﻿ *The Status Chance increased to 35% *The amount of Orbs required to make a full stack has decreased - it used to take 5, now it takes 4. *A critical chance of 5% has been added. *The AoE Explosion range (based on stack when expires or manual detonation) increased from 0.5-2.8 meters to 1-8 meters. *The Explosion Damage has increased from 50 per orb to 75 (300 at full stack). *On an orb stacking event (when orbs combine), damage range decreased to 1-8 from 3-8 *On an orb stacking event, damage decreased from 150-250 to 20-50 *The Synoid Simulor has had its max Ammo Capacity reduced to 75. *Reduced volume and cleaned up audio of Synoid Simulor when being used by other players. *Tweaked the Stug and Simulor projectiles to properly appear stacked instead of hovering over each other. This also improves the projectiles landing position on objects. *Introduced}} See also * , the regular variant acquired from Cephalon Simaris. * , another weapon associated with Cephalon Suda. * , another weapon associated with Cephalon Suda. de:Synoid Simulor es:Simulor Synoid fr:Simulor Synoid Category:Cephalon Category:Update 17 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Electricity Damage Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Weapons